


Bitter

by Lexigent



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Haven, Duke/Nathan, sensual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Nathan bites down on the piece of fish on his plate and closes his eyes to savor the taste - perfectly cooked, skin slightly crispy, flavored with lemon and spices that warm his throat on the way down. He inhales through his nose, enjoys the tang of sea salt in his nostrils, and opens his eyes to look out over the rolling water that crashes to the shore with soft, rhythmic sounds.

"This is really good," he says, "thank you so much," and it's only then that he notices Duke's hand on his and a bitter taste in the back of his mouth that has nothing to do with the food.


End file.
